Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/ Mixel Generations Ch3
Chapter 3: Connecting Hearts: The Dragon Sword Previously on Mixel Generations: we discover the back story of my family & met a lot of my mainline Mixel uncles only to be thrust into new introductions but explaining the mysterious power of Mixel Force. We immediately turned our heads to face the owner of the voice only to see more of my family there. It was my Morpho, Legendite, Wraithstice, Crystaloid, & Ninjaraids relatives including their leader’s wives who were also my aunts & children who were also my cousins. Starting with the Ninjaraids. There were my Ninjaraid uncles Intonjutsu: 4 ft 1 in gray humanoid Mixel with dark eyes, 4 fingers, & clawed feet wearing a black cloth with spiky ninja orange mask covering his face except his mouth with Japanese letters meaning Intonjutsu on it, a red scarf, red fingerless gloves, a black martial arts belt & orange jumpsuit, Choho: 3 ft 6 in orange fox like Mixel with red markings around his eyes, black tattoos of the word deception in Japanese on his cheek, sharp fangs, gray with orange eyes, a black nose, 3 black front claw and 2 red talon back legs, 9 tails with black spike bands on them, a red shuriken symbol on his side & wearing a red scarf and Sui-Ren(Su-Ir-En) a 3 ft 2 in black & gray underbelly 3 head hydra like Mixel with golden spike emblem horns on their heads, golden jaws, the right head had a gold horn on his nose while the left head a pair of glasses, a long tail with 5 gold trident like spikes at the end & wearing a red scarf saying Sui-Ren in Japanese on it. Along with Intonjutsu’s wife Ikarina, a Direwolfdragon Manakete who was 6 ft 5 in tall, had light brown skin, long black with silver tip hair, red eyes, black wolf ears, sharp white claws, a black wolf tail, & wolf feet wearing a black & orange sports bra, long baggy yet slightly see-through white pants & black fingerless gloves along with her daughter Lunajutsu Ninjaraid, who looks the same age as me including the same height but is actually about to be 30 years old with orange eyes, black wolf ears, long slightly wild black hair, black fur on her arms, fangs, sharp claws, wolf feet & a black with gray tip wolf tail wearing a black & orange flame pattern bra, a golden mask on her face but only covering his eyes & nose, black & orange baggy pants, sandals, & a red scarf around her neck. My Morpho uncles Phaseshift: 3 ft 6 in dark green with yellow underbelly ghost like Mixel with two black eyes on his face with a green eyelid yellow & green iris on his chest, 3 dark green horns on his head(two on the sides are crooked while the middle is slightly straight) sharp fang like lips, cracks on his stomach, a right light green metal arm with multiple blades & blade for fingers, a left arm made out of green slime like water & a gas tail bottom half, Enerstrike: 4 ft 5 in demon like green & yellow Mixel with a big yellow jaw with three fangs sticking out giving him an underbite, 3 horns on his head similar to Phaseshift, an eye on his stomach with a yellow iris Sharingan with green tenchi, 4 arms with black palms but the left upper hand had green metal fingers while the upper right had light green lightning fingers, bottom left had bone & the bottom right had yellow gas fingers & had two flat toes, & Unleashio: 3 ft tall green & yellow underbelly beast Frankenstein like Mixel with a beast cub body but with two mismatch eyes, a bear right ear & fox left ear, two dark green arch horns that were arched like lightning, 2 fangs sticking out with one going up & the other down, a yellow horn on his nose & two insect like tusks on his cheeks, a horse left leg, human right leg, two insect left legs, a dragon right leg, dark green fins on his back along with yellow spikes, stitches across his body & green snake headed tail. There was also Phaseshift’s wife, Yuki-Cora, a Phantom Darkrai Manakete, who was the same height as my mother with black & red underbelly scale skin, blue eyes, sharp red fangs, long white flowing hair, a red spike like crest around her neck & chest, red claws, a long black with red spike tail with a white flame at the end, black & white dragon wings, red talon dragon feet & a black crest around his waist wearing a green & gray shirt, white leggings & green gloves & her son Phantomshift who was a few inches taller than me with green & yellow skin similar to his father, a buff frame, green eyes, two fangs sticking out his jaw giving an overbite, two dark green lightning bolt horns, pointy ears, short yet wild green hair, a green iris eye on his chest, a green red spike crest around his waist covering ¼ of his lower body, green bladed dragon wings, a green & yellow dragon tail with green spikes at the end, sharp claws & taloned feet with a 2 & half tall light skin puppet with brown eyes, brown combed hair & adult appearance wearing a black suit, red tie, white shirt & black shoes(It’s Slappy!). Then there was also my Legendite uncles starting with Ifritus: 3 ft 6 in reptile/imp/Ifrit like red & yellow underbelly Mixel with a glowing light blue horn on his nose, sharp fangs, glowing light blue bull horns on his head, glowing light blue runes across his body, 3 finger dragon claw hands, 2 toed dragon feet, & a red tail with the end set ablaze in light blue flames, Quezaki: 4 ft 8 in snake/Quetzalcoatl like red & yellow underbelly Mixel with red feathers on the side of his head & cheeks, yellow markings around the rim of his eyes, light blue glowing scale feathers going down his back, glowing light blue bird wings & a red with light blue feather tipped tail & Tiamator: 3 ft 2 in red with yellow underbelly alligator/Tiamat dragon like Mixel with yellow marks around his eyes, fang like jaw, 4 tusks with white spikes on each side of his cheeks, dragon like feet & legs, a big red rimmed with light blue inner fin on his back, side of his legs & tail & glowing light blue runes covering his body. Ifritus’ wife, Flamegelius, a Burning Angel Manakete, who was 7 ft 5 in with white & light golden scale skin, long blue hair in two pony tails, yellow eyes, a long tail with a pair of white wings on the end, white angel like dragon wings & silver claws wearing a white goddess dress, brown vine like sandals & silver gloves & her 11 year old daughter Rika Legendite, who had light blue hair in two ponytails, red & yellow underbelly scale skin, blue eyes, horns similar to her father, white talon fingertips, light blue angel wings, a red & yellow dragon tail with a heart shaped light blue flame at the end & dragon talon feet wearing a light blue bra with blue hearts on it & a light blue skirt with a 1 ft & a half strange orange ball shaped but with legs & feet creature brown eyes & a long horn like mouth(It’s Q-Bert too!) There was also my Crystaloid uncles Crystaledge: 3 ft 7 in pink with red rune dragon like Mixel with the cute eye look, a fang sticking out giving him an underbite, two red & pink horns no his head, a red horn on his nose, a hot pink crystal covered arm with spikes sticking out of it, a arm similar to my dad but with red claws instead of gold, red & pink dragon wings, a red flame pattern on his stomach & 3 pink crystal tipped tail, Hedgecrystal: 2 ft 2 in tall adorable pink with red marking hedgehog like Mixel with completely black adorable eyes, a black nose, red markings on the side of his face, a crystal Mohawk that slit back & a spiky hot pink crystal shell & quills covering most of his body except for his tiny legs & tail & Diashard: 3 ft 9 in pink, purple & red lizard humanoid like Mixel with a complete hot pink crystal lizard like head with multiple spikes coming the side but not covering his eyes, a red stomach surround by a purple vest like scales that rings of hot pink crystals circling around his shoulders & underarms, hot pink crystal claws, & a long pink tail with a red trident end with a purple diamond in the center. With them was Crystaledge’s wife, Shardara, a Giant Rose Quartz Manakete, who was 12 ft tall with pink scale cover skin, bright red eyes, purple pink hair, 5 pink crystal horns on her head in the horn of a crown, long pointy ears, pink crystal spikes on her shoulders, for nails, & wings along on the edge of her tail, & a pink diamond on her chest wearing a red shirt, hot pink skirt & purple shoes while her son Crystalback who was a year younger than me but was 15 ft tall, had buff frame, pink eyes, light pink short yet slightly wild hair, pink crystals on the side of waist, shoulders, completely covering his back, going down his tail, arms & legs while having them for nails, wings & a shell, sharp fangs, long pointy ears & a pink dragon tail wearing a pair of blue shorts. Finally there was my Wraithstice uncles Nobleo: 2 ft 6 in lion/tiger like blue with gold & red highlights Mixel with a red nose, sharp fangs, multiple red horn like spikes around the side of his head, golden markings covering the top part of his body while red chain runes going down his neck & stomach, razor sharp claws & a gray tail with golden runes & a red hair tip end, Warex: 4 ft 3 in blue & gray underbelly T-Rex like Mixel with razor sharp fang like jaws, red marking around his eyes, 2 gold & red horns on his head, a gold horn on his nose, red & golden runes covering his body, a red chain rune going down his stomach, red metal with silver edge claws & a blue tail with red spikes going down on it & my uncle Dragistice: 3 ft 6 in serpent dragon like blue & white underbelly Mixel with dark blue runes on his face, sharp fangs, a gold horn on his nose, fin like red rimmed sails on the side of his head, a red chain symbol going down his stomach, blue & white golden rune dragon wings, golden runes going down his body & small arms with 3 white claws on each one. Then there was also Nobleo’s wife, Shila-Lamie, a Corrupted Nethersoul Dragon Manakete who was a few inches taller than my mother with a bottom purple with silver bone ringed snake half body, dark purple scaly skin, yellow eyes, long silver hair, 5 white demonic horns on her head, sharp fangs, black claws, a white demonic skull like face on her chest & top part of her stomach, gray rimmed dark purple dragon wings & a gray trident at the end wearing a gray skirt around her waist & her daughter Mila-Laki who was my age & height but unlike her mother had blue & white lion like legs, purple skin, red eyes, long pointy ears, a crown of white demonic horns on her head, long yellow hair, a face on the upper part of her chest similar to her mother’s, gold with dark rimmed purple dragon wings, gold rings going around her serpent like tail with a tuft of red hair at the end of it, & silver talons & fangs wearing a pair of gray shorts. *roar* (Let me guess…they are the remainder of your family?) Eren asked. “Correct my scary giant friend.” Slappy answered with a voice similar to Jack Black but slightly creepy & maniacal. I quickly introduced Eren to the remainder tribes but also explaining why Eren was here. “So this handsome giant here happened to save your hide? Heheh.” Mila-Laki answered with a jesting pompous & slightly rapper like female voice. “Yes. The miracle Manakete got her butt handed to her. Don’t make me feel more annoyed Mila.” I answered annoyed with my cousin. “You should give her a break Mila! Not everyone is perfect!” The face on Mila’s chest or “Laki” shouted with a slightly ruff & pompous female voice surprising Eren. *roar* (She has two actually working faces.) Eren said completely stunned. “It’s natural for us & our Mother, Eren. Nethersoul Dragon Manaketes are two beings in one so our names always has a dash in it for both beings! The main controller is my sister Mila while I’m her counterpart Laki! Sorry for the surprise but it is reasonable!” Laki explained. “So when is the fight going to start or are we going to continue talking like a bunch of ninnies?” Slappy asked as everyone except Phantomshift gave him a dirty look. “Let’s start the sparring match Dad & this time I’m going to beat you!” I shouted with a determined look on my face. “Let’s see then my daughter!” My dad shouted as we got onto the battlefield & got into positions. “I’ll referee this match! This is the battle between Kurama & Golden Claw! The first one who is defeated loses! I’ll stop when necessary are you ready?” Rika asked with a childish, mischevious & kind female voice. “Yes!” My dad & I both shouted in union. “Then let’s get the show on the road! Begin!” Rika shouted as we both charged towards each other. “Golden Fire Dragon’s Claw!!” I shouted as fierce golden flames consumed my entire right arm as I began to let out slash attacks towards my father. *roar* (Whoa! Her fists are engulfed in fire!) Eren shouted surprised. “Kurama is the master of Golden Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, a powerful fire based magic she was born with. It’s the strongest amongst all Dragon Slayer magic & is really effective against dragons or regenerative beings.” Soulamaru explained. “Ocean’s Claw!!” My dad shouted as fierce golden energy consumed water enveloped his right claw as he lashed it out towards me. Our claws clashed with each other’s with incredible power as none of us back down from this slash fest. (They’re so…evenly matched! And this battle has just begun!) Eren though amazed. “Golden Fire Dragon’s Burning Tail!!” I shouted as my tail erupted in golden flames as I lashed out towards my father sending him flying with incredible power. My dad immediately recovered & landed on his feet. I quickly looked at Eren to see he enchanted by the battle & smiled. “Nice shot Kurama. Caught me off guard but that won’t happen again! Ocean’s Roar!!” My father shouted as he let out a huge geyser of golden aura water from his mouth straight at me forcing to dodge roll to avoid getting blasted. “Golden Fire Dragon’s Roar!!” I howled as I let out a huge golden fiery breath straight at my dad. “Rah!” My dad shouted as he countered with another Ocean’s Roar causing both attacks to cancel each other out enveloping the field in steam. *roar* (I can’t see! This steam is in the way!) Eren shouted. “That doesn’t mean you’re blind from the action. You can see the figures of their shadows in the steam.” Crystalback answered with a calm, slightly deep yet shy teenage male voice. “Golden Fire Dragon’s Twister!!” I howled as I spun like a top as a huge golden fiery tornado appeared out of nowhere & consumed me while pulling in the steam in its fiery vortex. However my dad was nowhere to be found. ? (Where did Golden Claw go?) Eren thought. My dad then appeared within the calm of the vortex above me. “Ocean’s Blast!!” My dad shouted as he unleashed a giant golden aura enveloped blast of water from his hands straight at me stopping my attack & sending me into the ground hard. *roar*! (KURAMA!) Eren shouted surprised. “The tornado’s weak spot is always located in the calm.” My dad remarked however I got back up. “That’s not going to smother this fire! Time to get serious! Golden Fire Dragon’s…Limit Break!” I howled as a fierce golden fiery aura enveloped me as a fierce wave of power flowed throughout the field & into the crowd. *roar* (This power…! It’s burning the air! Igniting my heart…) Eren thought before having a slight flashback before having more but instead it was a flash of images gruesome ones to be exact. Just before I could launch an attack Eren let out a loud & painful banshee like cry immediately scaring the crap out of everyone. Eren fell to his knees & clutched his head moaning in pain & letting out terrified & anger cries. “Eren?!” I shouted as the golden aura vanished & I ran to him. “What’s wrong with Eren?!” Q-bert asked with a digitalized teenage male voice surprised. “Is he having a panic attack?!” Mitake asked. “Eren! Calm down! I’m here!” I shouted getting his attention as I placed my hand on the side of his cheek. Eren looked at me as his eyes started & stopped flashing a bright green. “Calm down Eren. Just breathe. You’re okay.” I said calmly as Eren stopped screeching along with his heavy breathing. *roar…*(I’m…okay…) Eren answered as he stopped clutching his head & looked at me. “You must have been having some fierce flashbacks…That is the true reason for your panic attack isn’t it?” Phantomshift asked with a slightly ruff, mischievous & imp like voice surprising Eren a bit. “Is it about your mother’s death?” I asked as he nodded yes. “I can feel your pain. I guess my Limit Break brought those bad memories to the surface. I’m sorry.” I answered sadly knowing it was my fault until Eren held my hand between his fingers getting my attention. *roar* (It’s okay. It wasn’t your fault so don’t worry.) Eren answered as I just smiled back. “Thanks Eren.” I said as I kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush a bit & scratched his head causing everyone to laugh. The day started to go by really fast after that. My family was doing everything they could do to make Eren comfortable while he was going to stay with us. We tried to get him to eat something but he just looked at us funny explaining he didn’t need to eat anything since he was a Titan. My dad made us do some training regiments like running around the forest, going through obstacle courses & things like that with Eren joining him despite the tires getting stuck on his toes. And of course my Mixel family members acted like their wacky selves getting into hijinks especially with Zorch & Burnard turning Snoof purple(don’t ask). It was night once more as I took Eren back at the Glowkies Cave for him to rest at while Mitake & my partners were back at my room sleeping. “Alright Eren. I bet you’re exhausted from all the humor & my family’s hijinks.” I asked. *roar* (Yeah. Your family is pretty crazy but in a good way. I’ve never had fun like this in a long time.) Eren said. “I’m glad we made you happy. It warms my heart to bring joy to people.” I answered with a smile on my face. Eren then gave his best smile impression he could. “Good night my gentle Titan.” I said. *roar* (Good night Kurama.) Eren said as I left him back at the cave & headed to my room. Just before I could make it to my room a shadowy hand emerged from the ground in front of me catching me off guard. “EEK!” I screamed as Eren heard my scream. *ROAR* (KURAMA!!!) Eren howled as he ran to the scene seeing me being dragged to the woods by the hand. *ROAR* (GIVE HER BACK!!!) Eren howled as he went after me & my mysterious kidnapper. The hand was quick gaining a big lead in front of Eren while I struggled within its grip trying to get free while Eren was in hot pursuit after us. “Let me go you stupid hand!!!” I shouted as I began to struggle but still couldn’t break free. “I SAID LET GO!!!” I howled as a blast of golden flames erupted from my body forcing the hand to let go as burns mark’s scorch its palm. I landed on the ground hard but free from the monster’s tight grip. *roar* (Kurama!!) Eren howled as he ran to me. “I’m fine Eren but what is that thing?” I asked as the hand began to rise from the shadows & started to take shape. The shadow suddenly took a mirror image of Eren but it was black & had glowing red eyes. “A Mirror Shadow…You’ve got to be careful Eren…” I mumbled as Eren however charged towards his shadowy doppelganger only for it to punch him in the face before he could even throw a fist. Eren skidded across the ground hard & crashed into a tree. “Eren!” I shouted as the giant headed towards Eren but got a fist in its face from him before having the doppelganger hit him back with much more force. Eren quickly got up & attempted to grab the shadow only for it to kick his leg & tossed him on his back hard. “I’ve got to help Eren…” I said as I headed straight towards the giant with incredible speed. “Golden Fire Dragon’s Iron Punch!!” I howled as fierce golden flames enveloped my fists as I struck the shadow’s legs hard knocking it out of balance for a bit only to have the fiend recover & kick me hard sending me into a tree shattering it in two. *ROAR* (Kurama!) Eren howled as he slammed his fist in the shadow’s face before running to me. *roar* (Kurama! Are you okay?) Eren asked. “Ugh...I can’t fight well without my wing…This Mirror Shadow is too…much for us…If we don’t…do something…then we’re…done for…Just run…Eren…” I muttered only to have Eren roar in my face. *ROAR* (No! I’m not leaving you here! Don’t you dare say that! You listen to me!! Do not give up! Just because things get hard doesn’t mean you back down & let it happen! You have to keep fighting even if it means losing your life! I have faith that we can win this fight! As long as one of us can say that then we’re not done!) Eren howled igniting my heart. I remembered the promise I had made to my family when I was young & then my mind was set. I then stood up as a bright golden aura started to radiate from my body. “I…won’t…give…up!!! I don’t care…how many times you knock me down! I will still continue to fight! We will continue to fight!! I’m not going to let anyone be the victim anymore!!!! WE WILL WIN!!!!” I howled as a gigantic golden fiery pillar erupted from my body & into the sky lighting up the air with sparks of flame. (What in the world?) Eren thought stunned. The pillar vanished but what appeared wasn’t me. It was a golden saber like draconic sword with a long fang like golden saber, a golden dragon hilt with silver arms on the side that had golden talons, a long end almost like a dragon’s tail with multiple spikes of bronze & silver going down it & golden dragon wing like blades on the side of the hilt. (A sword…? But where’s Kurama?) Eren thought as the sword suddenly flew into his hands & changed shape to be suited for his size. (Eren!) My voice shouted in Eren’s head before he looked at the sword to see a golden iris eye looking at him from the center of the blade. *roar?* (Kurama…Is that you? You’ve transformed into a sword!) Eren asked. (That’s because I’m a Sacred Swords hybrid! My Mixel Tribe has the power to transform into powerful blades in battle! You’ve helped me awaken this power! My power is now yours so let’s work together & take this monster down!) I shouted in his head. *roar* (YEAH!) Eren howled as the battle started once more as Eren’s doppelganger got up. *roar* (Golden Fire Dragon Slash!) Eren shouted as my sword state was engulfed in fierce flames as he sliced his doppelganger’s chest before taking off its arm with another strike. *roar* (Golden Dragon Blade Lancer!!) Eren howled as he pierced my flame engulfed sword form into the shadow’s left chest before sending it flying in a powerful explosion of flame. The shadow tried to attack us but Eren proved too fast for his doppelganger unleashing more powerful slashes onto him. Eren then leaped high into the air with an incredible leap. *roar* (Golden Fire Dragon’s Crash!!) Eren howled as he brought me down on his doppelganger slicing it in two before creating a huge explosion that engulfed us all in bright golden flames. My family had immediately to the scene to see me & Eren lying down in a big smoking crater with me back into my dragonoid form but with my wing fully healed. “Kurama!” My dad shouted as he ran to me. I opened my eyes & looked back at him. “Dad…? *remembers Eren* Eren!” I shouted as I got up & looked at Eren. He was completely motionless & wasn’t breathing. I was about to cry until his neck started smoking. We all paid attention to his neck as something emerged from the smoke. It was a teenage boy. The boy was 5 ft 7 in tall who had light color skin, dark brown hair & green eyes wearing a orange brown short jacket with sword symbol patches on it, a tannish green shirt, white pants, black straps around his body, black boots & a strange mechanical pump around his waist with hidden hooks & wires & a big silver sword holder wielding multiple thin yet sharp blades & bladeless hilts. The Titan then evaporated into nothing leaving the boy behind. “Eren…?” I asked as I approached the boy. The boy did look like the Titan if he was human but to be sure I placed my hand on his chest & closed my eyes seeing a flash of the Titan’s spirit within him. “It is Eren…He’s…a human.” I stated. “Let’s take him back home. He looks completely exhausted plus we’ll get some answers when he wakes up.” My dad answered. I picked up Eren in my arms & we headed back to the house. A few hours has passed & I was in the medical room with Eren in bed while with my partners & Mitake with me. We were all fast asleep after one hour in the room waiting for Eren to wake up. Then I started to hear mumbling causing me to open my eyes. I looked to see that Eren was starting to wake up. “Wake up! Eren’s coming!” I shouted as my partners & Mitake woke up & we went to Eren’s bed. “Ugh…What happened? Where am I?” Eren asked with a mild yet fierce teenage male voice. “Eren…Are you okay? You are Eren Jaeger right?” I asked as Eren noticed me. He looked at me for a moment before realizing something quick. “Kurama…Is that you?” Eren asked. “EREN!” I shouted as I hugged him tightly causing him to blush. “What happened Kurama?” Eren asked. “When the explosion it must have caused you to return to normal but you were knocked unconscious so my family took you back to our house. I was worried about you. But I’m glad you are okay Eren.” I explained. “We were waiting for you to wake up.” Mitake answered. “Sorry for making you guys worry about me.” Eren answered. “Anyway you should get your sleep because we’ve got school tomorrow.” I said. “What?” Eren asked. “My dad decided to register you at Beacon Hill High School while you were unconscious because if people see you in town but not at school they’ll think something is up.” I explained. “Aw man. I have to hit the books again?” Eren asked completely annoyed. “Don’t worry I bet the stuff they teach here is much more different than where you are from. Plus me, most of my cousins & my brother are coming with you until we figure out how to get you home or more about you but you can stay with us until then.” I answered with a smile on my face. “Well…as long as it’s with you I can take it. Plus I want to see what this world is like.” Eren answered as I hugged him causing him to blush & realizes the difference in our heights. (Jeez, what have I gotten myself into but…this does seem very nice.) Eren thought. (What are these feelings I have? It feels…so warm & right…) I thought. (Love! Kurama & Eren are in love!) My partners thought in unison. While outside of the house a loud wolf howl screeched through the night & the scream of a teenage boy. Well, that’s the end of this chapter but my gentle Titan turned out to be a handsome human! Who would have thought? Now we’re going to school together but this wasn’t going to be normal for me or my family. Find out in the next chapter of Mixels Generations Arc 1: Dawn of Rising Adventure!